gonefandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Spikefist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zil Sperry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kronicsunflower (Talk) 00:18, December 14, 2012 Hiya, I think you left a message on my talk page, but remember to put in your signature. Just a quick note to say enjoy editing on the wiki and all your contributions are important, especially to update the wiki from Light (if it's been released where you are). Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I can see you've made lots of contributions and have made a big impact on the wiki, so I guess I can make you an admin. I'm not on here much, but I often check my messages so if you need to ask me something I should reply soon enough. Thanks for your help! Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea. What we need to do know is to categorize the articles so the badges trigger when you edit them. All you need to do there is to add the category 'deceased' or 'surivor'. I've got some good ideas for the names of the badges, so we can work together on that one. Kronicsunflower (talk) 05:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) cool, ok. Is it ok if I edit them if I get any ideas, or do you want to do that yourself? Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) actually... I think it was a good idea, but I'm not sure a deceased/survivor edit track was the best idea. The problem is that there are not enough pages in the wiki to be able to make so many edits so people end up editing the same page several times or probably not bother. I think at the moment we just need to think about cleaning up the wiki (spelling etc.) and updating it for Light. Thoughts? Kronicsunflower (talk) 16:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't bother me that Jelly's at the top, she made a lot of edits for the wiki when it was popular... I'll have a look at the poll when I get round to it, thanks for mentioning it. Kronicsunflower (talk) 17:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that's great! That should add some new interest to the wiki. You mentioned the poll a few days ago, but I think you've probably accidentally cleared all the records, but don't worry, as more people come to visit the wiki it will get full again. Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, nice to see you again! I haven't done too much on here recently, just a few things that I've noticed. As far as I can see, things are coming along fine. Kronicsunflower (talk) 19:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC Admin I am interested in becoming an admin in here. I have read the Gone series and have lots of experience with WIKIs as I have made one of my own. The Gone series is one of my favs and I think I can contribute a lot more to this wiki. I'm also ranked #4 on this wiki. Thanks for listening, ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ 4/29/14 19:22 PM Spike, hey! Are you still around on here? Kronicsunflower (talk) 19:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi It's great to have another admin on here, and someone else to help out! there are a couple other contributors going around, but not a lot. ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ 11:00, April 8, 2015 (UTC) There's not too much that needs to be done right now, but it would be helpful if you could check the categories on some of the articles. A few anonymous contributors added categories that don't pertain to that person or the series. ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ 11:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Here's my signature- Have you heard about that fan art contest we might have? User:Whiphandrojo (talk) 00:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, I was wondering if there was any staff positions I could fill? The reason why I'm only ranked 10th, is because I want to be cautious with my edits and only do them if nesserary. Thanks, Whiphandrojo 00:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Admins We do need to promote more users to admins, but I don't have the bureaucrat rights for that. We'll have to get into contact with Kronicsunflower or the founder. They're the only ones who have that right. With the art contest, I can help out, so you can tell me what I can do with that whenever I'm needed. ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ 14:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you set up a page for the fan art contest? Then we can have users post scans of their stuff. Or, if there is an easier way, let me know. Whipy 22:22, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'll try and get that set up! Whipy 01:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Adoption of the Wiki I would adopt the wiki, but I do admit that I don't know how I would do it. I think I'll update the community messages and maybe leave out Kronicsunflower since I don't think he'll be back for a while. ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ 12:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Community Messages Okay, I can do that. Also, I won't be able to get on for the rest of the week, so please don't make any important decisions without me. ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ 16:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yes, I did leave out Kronicsunflower on the community messages. Were you the one who asked about my signature or was that someone else? ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ 17:21, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I made a new board in the forum "WikiFAYZ Maintenance," thought it'd be a nice way to collectively talk about what's need for the wiki (and maybe bounce some ideas off of eachother. Check it out when you have time, lets get a dialouge going (between the admins at least). Thanks Hecatoncheiir (talk) 04:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Kronic says hi Spikefist! Hey, so, I think I have a bit of explaining to do. This is Kronic, but I had to change my account, which I'll explain in a minute. I'm really sorry about, you know, ditching you for a year. Seriously, that was a bad thing to do and shouldn't have happened. But I'm here now so if you're still around please come say hi! The bad news is that my old account, Kronicsunflower (why I called myself that we'll never know) is locked down, because the email address I used has long since expired and I can't confirm the account. That means I've lost all head admin privileges. So until I work out how to get them back, I'm a bit stuck. In the meantime - if you're still out there - it would be great if I could be made an admin until we figure out what's going on, but if you can't do that (it's been a while) that's no problem. The aim is that I figure out how to save my old account and make this one (GearRepublic), you and Poppy head admins, and then maybe we can go about fixing this thing. What do you say? Thanks very much. And again, I'm sorry for abandoning you guys, but you all did a great job. GearRepublic (a.k.a Kronic) GearRepublic (talk) 12:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC)